In fuel pipes of the type described, it is frequently necessary to blow back by fluid under pressure plugs in the delivery pipe line from an oil tank reservoir. It is the present practice in structures of the type described to have a valve at the oil tank (distant valve) and a valve (near valve) near the so-called "rigid" pipe leading to the pump. In order to clean the fuel line, the distant valve near the oil tank is closed and the fuel pipe disconnected from the near valve. This has several disadvantages including the need (1) to close the distant valve near the reservoir (2) open the pipe at the near valve, and (3) subsequently open the distant valve for the cleaning operation. This procedure must then be reversed. Meanwhile oil leaks out of the fuel pipe creating a messy situation. Furthermore, most fuel line pipes rest on the ground which makes attaching the blow-out tool difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate all these problems by providing a union having a flared end between the near valve and the pump to which a blow-out tool may be attached when the union is opened. It is a further object to provide a raised entry off the ground and near the pump for attaching a blow-out tool.